


Dream SMP/ MCYT oneshots

by Unknown_Pastel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Dream, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), because i cannot handle hurt without comfort, because that's literally one to my favorite tags to read through, more to be added - Freeform, my favorite, pretty Tommyinnit-centric because yes, tommyinnit has adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Pastel/pseuds/Unknown_Pastel
Summary: I'm sorry for starting so many new projects, I just- ;-; I love writing and never finishing anything XDAs usual, TWs will be put in the chapter notes if needed, if the CCs are uncomfortable with anything like this I will take it down, etc etc etc. Y'all know the drill. Enjoy!
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), SBI Family Dynamic - Relationship, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dream SMP/ MCYT oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Manipulation, trauma from said manipulation, breakdowns, dissociation, slight desc of harm //poor Tommy :(//
> 
> This takes place when the Community house was fuckin' destroyed and Dream was blaming it on Tommy, but I switched it up a bit so- :3

Tommy softly hopped from roof to roof, checking to make sure his invis potion wouldn’t wear off anytime soon, looking around carefully. He distantly saw the bubbled particles that belonged to Techno. The festival was pretty lively, at least from what he could see. People, including Tubbo (the thought of the other saddened him slightly), were laughing together, playing all sorts of games scattered across the area. At one point, without noticing, Tommy had stopped moving, his eyes trained on Tubbo. It wasn’t until a familiar flash of black and white ran nearby that he snapped out of it. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Ranboo, asking him to join Tommy and his oldest brother somewhere private to discuss any behind the scenes information. Ranboo hesitantly agreed, asking for coords. Tommy quickly contacted Techno as they made their way to a secluded place off the side of L’Manburg. Tommy sent his coords. 

Once Ranboo met the two there, and once they’d finished discussing everything, they went their separate ways. Tommy, being the fastest out of him and Techno, made his way to around where the Community house was. Or, at least, what  _ used to be  _ the Community house. The entire thing had been destroyed from the inside. He froze, though, hearing a disgustingly familiar voice echo from it. 

Dream was blaming Tommy for its destruction.

Tommy rushed to send Techno his coords, sending an ominous ‘hurry’. They could hear Dream’s voice, shouting at everyone what Tommy had apparently done. A sick feeling twisted in the younger’s stomach as he listened. And then, there was a mention of the disks. Tommy couldn’t hold himself as he watched Tubbo grab the final disk, throwing his armor on and jumping down into the water. Shock rendered through everyone, including Techno (who’d decided to remain hidden unless something went wrong). 

“Tubbo, please.” Tommy pleaded, his voice weak.

“Tommy? What are- what are you DOING here?! You’re not supposed to-”

“I know, okay?” Tommy interrupted. “I know. But…” He motioned to the destruction around him. “This… I didn’t do this.” He pointed to Dream. “This manipulative piece of _shit_ is lying, okay? Tubbo, please, you have to believe me. Don’t give him the disks, please.” Tubbo’s previous surprise subsided, slight anger replacing it.

“Tommy, you were exiled. What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I-” He cut himself off. Why was he staring at Dream? He didn’t have control over him anymore, he could say what he wanted! But that thought didn’t stop the words from dying on his tongue as he looked down in shame. Dream felt a feeling of power over the other, noticing this momentary panic in him. He stepped over to the younger, wrapping an unsympathetic arm around him.

“Yeah Tommy,” Dream painfully squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. “what are you doing here?” Tommy winced, but tried to make it as unclear as possible that he did. He stayed silent. Dream sighed angrily, grabbing the other’s face and forcing him to look up. “Why. Are. You. Here.”

“N-no reason, Dream.” He barked out instinctively. Why was he letting Dream control him again? Techno growled quietly from the ledge he sat upon. 

“That’s what I thought.” Dream sneered, tossing the younger to the side. Tommy stumbled and dropped, shaking slightly. Tubbo heavily suppressed the urge to rush to his side. Techno dropped himself to the ground, now sneaking his way over to Tommy. After making it over, he gently laced his arms around the other. Tommy nearly jumped in surprise, but the warmth coming off of the other person’s body immediately made him know who it was. He pushed himself against Techno, shivering in fear. Techno equipped his own armor now, not caring if everyone else saw him. 

“It’s alright Toms. I’ve got you.” The piglin hybrid muttered, using his left arm to embrace the other. He turned to scowl at Dream, his invisibility fizzling out. 

“Well, well, well.” Dream’s sadistic tone sent another shiver down Tommy’s spine. “If it isn’t Technoblade. What’re you doing here with the  _ pest _ .” The last word was spat out in distaste, making sure that Tommy heard it. He certainly did. 

“That would be none of your business. And he’s not a pest.” Techno pulled him and the younger onto his feet. 

“Whatever you say. Now.” Dream grinned. “I’d like him back. I didn’t finish having my fun with him.” Tommy froze in Techno’s arms.  _ He’s gonna give me up to Dream, isn't he? Of course he is, I’ve been nothing but a bother. But, he’s our brother! He wouldn’t…  _

“Tommy, I am not giving you back to that bastard, do you hear me?” Tommy blinked in shock. Techno dropped his tone. “And you haven’t been a bother in the slightest.” The younger bit his lip. Dammit, he must’ve been thinking aloud on accident again. Dream didn’t agree with Techno’s statement. He stepped towards Techno and tightly gripped Tommy’s forearm. Tommy yelped as he was dragged out of his brother’s arms. He reached his free arm towards the hybrid, grabbing at the air frantically. Dream threw him down again, placing a foot against his chest. 

“You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. Understand?” There was no sugar coating to the words. Tommy felt paralyzed as his mind started playing back the horrifying moments from his exile. The things that Dream had done to him. How much Dream  _ hurt  _ him. 

“He’s not going ANYWHERE with you.” Tommy heard Techno’s voice. 

“Get away from him, Dream.” Tubbo’s voice now spoke. “That’s a fucking order.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Dream hissed. Tubbo walked up to him.

“I am the president of this country, the one that you are currently inside of the walls of. I have my word over you. Get. Away. From. Tommy.” 

Dream snickered. “That’s a rather Schlatt thing to say, Tubbo.” Tubbo felt his stomach drop. 

“I’m not.. No, that…” He went silent. Tommy could feel the world spinning, his mind trying to listen to the present and still remembering the past. He was stuck. Anxiety was coursing through his entire body. He was completely dissociated. He didn’t even notice he’d started screaming. His knees were now pulled up to his chest, fists stapled into his hair, as he screamed.


End file.
